


The Hunting of the Snark

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs makes a point.  Written for Lia for her prompt, "being snarky with each other."  Title also her idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunting of the Snark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DNAchemLia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNAchemLia/gifts).



“Tony, stop it.” 

“Stop what? Because all I'm doing is breathing, and if I stop that, no more DiNozzo.” 

“Wouldn't be a problem for me.” 

“Would for me. McGee, don't dish it out if you can't take it. DiNozzo, leave him alone for a while.” 

“Just a while, Boss?” 

“You think he'll leave you alone forever? You _want_ him to leave you alone forever?” 

“No, Boss.” 

“What I thought.” 

“Awww, you love me. You want me to have your babies.” 

“That's gross, Tony.” 

“What's gross?” 

“Just nevermind. Boss...” 

“He's rilin' you up. C'mon.” 

“Where to, Boss? Need our gear?” 

“Nope. Just your badge and gun.” 

“Coming.” 

“On your six.” 

“Where are we going?” 

“Huntin'.”

“Hunting? For what? This isn't like snipe hunting, is it Boss?” 

“Might be DiNozzo.” 

“Well, we don't have the bag.” 

“You've been snipe hunting, McBoyScout?” 

“Both sides. The hunter and the …” 

“Helper.” 

“That's a good way of putting it, Boss.” 

“Kiss up.” 

“Clown.” 

“Ouch, Boss.” 

“Yes, Boss.” 

“C'mon. Over this way.” 

“What is that?” 

“It's a snark.” 

“What's a snark, Boss? Never heard of 'em before.” 

“Just watch.” 

“Oh, wow. He's really telling her, huh?” 

“I didn't know birds could be that loud.” 

“Now. Imagine listenin' to that ten, twelve hours a day, non-stop. Only way to get some silence for five minutes is to slap your heads.” 

“Oh.” 

“Won't … well, probably will happen again, Boss, but I'll try to tone it down.” 

“Me too, Boss.” 

“Good enough.” 

“Hey wait.” 

“Yeah, McGee?” 

“Wasn't a snark in the Jabberwock thing?” 

“It was, wasn't it? That's not really a snark, is it?” 

“Ya caught me. Close enough, though.” 

“Message heard and received, boss.”


End file.
